Like Dislike
by KazunaRei
Summary: Like dislike there's a middle ground for it right? Sonic thinks about this dealing with Amy's affection for him.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go~. Heh I couldn't stop thinking about this. If anyone listens to Vocaloid songs you'll know where I got the idea from~~. X3 Well anyway lets get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Would be nice if I did though~. 8D

* * *

><p><em>I like you- I don't like you- I don't know- I don't like you<em>  
><em>I like you- there's no other - I like you!<em>  
><em>I don't know if I like you or don't like you<em> _Like, dislike - it won't stop_

"Jeez! That girl . . ."

The blue hedgehog shifted on the tree branch pouting. Sonic scanned the park grounds watching for a flash of red or pink. He was still somewhat flustered from his encounter with Amy. 'Just thinking about it making my head spin.'

Declaring her love for him in the middle of the mall like that. 'And she had to do it when there's about a thousand people within hearing range!' His friends included, Knuckles wouldn't stop snickering, Chip kept cooing how sweet it was, and Tails was just as embarrassed as him. He ran just as Amy started a tangent about being married. 'Guh.' He sighed doing another quick look around the park and slipped out the tree.

'Not that she's a bad girl or anything.' Sonic thought rubbing his warm cheek. 'She's just kinda-'

"Sonic!" "Gah!"

Amy crashed into Sonic's midsection full speed rapping her arms around him tightly. Sonic groaned as his head smacked the tree trunk, Amy squeaked.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She pulled back to rub his head but Sonic swatted her hands away.

"I'm fine I'm fine." Amy pouted but perked up.

"Sonic~." The blue hedgehog twitched at the coo, "You never answered my question."

"Um," he didn't like the glint forming in her eyes, "What question?"

"How we'll plan our wedding!" Amy all but exploded, she clasped her hands together squealing, "Oh it'll have to be perfect! Where should we have it though?"

Sonic sweatdropped. "Amy aren't you a bit young to be thinking about that?"

"Of course not silly~!" Amy waved a hand around, "You're never too young to start planning~!" Sonic scratched his cheek.

"Uh,"

"And after we're married we'll get a lovely house, somewhere with lots of trees and a meadow near by."

"Amy . . ."

"That way you'll have plenty of space to run around with kids~." Sonic choked a furious blush spreading over his face.

"What! Amy you're 12!"

"Oh I can just picture it!" The pink hedgehog squealed bouncing. Sonic flailed.

"Hey wait listen to me!" But Amy was in full fantasy mode, her hands cupped her flushed cheeks as she swayed giggling, Sonic sighed. 'What am I gonna do with her?' It was amusing watching her when she fantasized but he'd prefer it if it wasn't about him. Amy threw her arms around his neck pressing their cheeks together purring.

"Sonic~ let's go get some ice-cream."

"Can I have chili dogs instead?" Amy hopped to her feet dragging him up by the hand.

"We can get both!" Sonic flashed a grin.

"I'm cool with that." Amy beamed.

"Come on come on let's go!" She pulled him out park talking excitedly, "There's this cafe that just opened. They have booths for couples!" Sonic twitched at the word couples.

'Oh brother.' He thought fighting off a grimace. Sonic for a moment thought of making a quick excuse to get away, but dismissed it. 'I couldn't do that to her. Its been a while since we last hung out.'

When Amy wasn't in love Sonic mode, she was quite fun to be around. A lot less clingy and no ear raping squeals. Sonic liked being with her, when she wasn't fawning over him.

Either way, he stopped musing to listen to Amy as she talked about her last visit to the Chao garden. She seemed to be out of fangirl mode for the moment.

Time to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if I like you or don't like you<br>I don't like you but I like you?_

Heh its short but its not over! Hm this may take about 2 chapters I think maybe if I feel like it~. =w= Well if you enjoyed this review please. Until then~

Ja na~!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh well hell. This is gonna be more than two chapters. XDD Heh okay anyway~ thank you for your review Hakimu! And thank you for your fav Sugar Baby Cresselia! I hope you both enjoy this chapter. I grinned while writing it.

Saa~ let's start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic~. I'd love to though~~.

* * *

><p>Sonic loved days after it rained. It made everything so much more vibrant, the sky was bluer, grass greener, clouds rolled lazily with the wind, and there was a sweet earthy scent in the air. A text book example of a perfect day. Sonic knew it was gonna be a good day.<p>

He spent the pass few hours running though some zones to enjoy sunniness before breezing into the park planning to finding a tree to nap in. Sonic hummed hands buried in his quills. 'Hm Amy been acting funny. Ever since we went out.' He thought dimly, 'She hasn't jumped me in a while.' Not that he wanted her to tackle him everyday, it was just a weird for him to be around her and she doesn't make a move to throw herself at him.

It made him sightly curious about the sudden change; there had to be a reason for it. He paused by a tree and sighed. 'Ah should I ask?' Sonic rubbed his nose, 'It has something to do we me I know.' Though he wasn't sure what he did to make her stop.

So much for that nap. Sonic began stretching his legs preparing to dash out the park in search of Amy. Said hedgehog suddenly appeared before him.

"Wha Am-"

"Here!"

"Huh?" Sonic blinked as Amy thrust a small box in his face.

"A gift? My birthday is still months away you know."

"I know," Amy muttered, looking at her boots rather than him, "Either way take it."

"Kay." Sonic took the box from her hands tipping his head curiously, "What is it?"

"Open it silly." Amy huffed, "And don't shake it." She caught his wrist as he lifted the box toward his ear. Sonic pouted, Amy giggled, "Just open it will you."

"Fine fine~." Sonic drawled, pulling his wrist free, he pulled top off and stared into the box.

"No way." 'This is . . ." He recognized the small ball-like crystal, a light lime green that sparkled in the sunlight. It caught his eye as he ran past a little jewel shop, it always in the display window. Sonic would pause by the shop just to admire it, he blamed how it glittered in the sun, it reminded him of a Chaos Emerald.

"Do you like it?" Amy squeaked, her hands clinched her skirt "I saw you stop infront of the shop a few times but I didn't know what you were looking at, so I kinda guess." Sonic blinked.

"Wait you got me this just because I stopped there?" Amy bobbed her head.

"Yeah. You wanted something from there right?" 'Well yes.' He thought somewhat speechless. It was the crystal currently cupped in his hand. 'Talk about a lucky guess.' Sonic scratched his cheek.

"Its a bracelet?"

"Oh well it is now. I had it made into one. If you wanted to wear it." Amy picked the crystal out his hand unclasping the chain, "Here I'll put on for you." She rapped the chain around his outstretched wrist, locking the ends together, turning the bracelet so the crystal sat face up. "There! A perfect fit!" Amy beamed.

Sonic decided not to question how she knew what his wrist size was but instead gazed at his new twinkling bracelet. 'She went through the trouble to get this for me.' He thought faintly, 'Just because I stopped by that shop sometimes.'

That brought up another question about how she knew he stopped there, not that he passed the shop everyday, only if it on the path out city he took. Sonic would look no longer than a minute before continuing on. How Amy caught him on those days was beyond him.

She had that uncanny ability to stay under his radar until she was on top of him.

Ah either way. She bought this crystal for him. Was that a good enough reason for the gift? Sonic wasn't sure, but the thought of Amy doing this for him made a giddy kind of warmth spread through him. It had him smiling.

"Hey Amy." She stopped gazing at his bracelet to blink at him.

And gasped he embraced her.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." Amy all but melted at his whispered words.

"Oh Sonic!" She threw her arms around him squeezing back, "I'm so glad you like it! I was afraid you would hate it."

"Haa? I couldn't hate a gift given to me! Oh well maybe if it was something from Eggman." Sonic pulled back grinning. "Cause you know his gifts usually want to rip my legs off." Amy made a face. Sonic shrugged and snapped his fingers.

"Hey I owe you something for this yeah?" He winked, "Wanna spend the rest of the day at Twinkle Park?" Amy's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" She squealed attaching herself to his arm giggling happily. Sonic chuckled leading them towards the park exit. 'Heh oh yeah~' He looked at his sparkling bracelet, 'Today was a good day indeed.'

* * *

><p>Haha done! 8DDD And we seem to be getting somewhere~~. Yay~~~! I'm getting giddy~, funny since I'm more of a yaoi person than a het lover~. o3o Well~~ either way~ hope you guys enjoyed the chapter~~. More to come soon~~~ until then~<p>

Ja na~!


End file.
